This specification generally relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of online resources. For example, online resources such as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, as well as image, video and/or audio files are accessible over the Internet. Search engines are available for identifying particular online resources accessible over the Internet. For example, online resources such as web pages that satisfy a user's informational needs can be identified by a search process in which keywords or other data are processed to identify a set of relevant web pages. Each online resource is identified to the user by a search result. A search result references a corresponding online resource that a search engine determines to be responsive to a respective search query. A search result typically includes the title of the online resource, a snippet of text or a portion of an image extracted from the online resource, and the URL of the online resource.